Airtight containers can be used to keep important items, such as wallets, cell phones, ammunition, etc., dry in potentially wet environments. Such containers generally form a vacuum within the airtight container when it is closed, which makes them difficult to open. Conventional airtight containers use some form of venting feature to equilibrate the pressure inside and outside the container, which makes them easier to open.